Saying Never
by Urban Mystic
Summary: Jasper never had any fun at Rosalie's parties. Jasper/Emmett AH/AU
1. Saying Never

Hot.

Hot hot _hot_.

Jacob Black was fucking hot. I'm kind of an expert, seeing as how I've spent the entire first semester of US History staring at the back of his head. It wasn't that I had a crush on him per say, I was just able to appreciate the wonderful outcome of genetics and varsity football. Besides, I had given up on getting a boyfriend in high school long ago. I had enough social stigma to deal with already, without being the only out guy at Forks added on.

Now I know what you're thinking, through some crazy series of shenanigans I'd awkwardly stumble my way into Jacob's heart, calling out to some hidden bisexual tendencies he'd been hiding since boy scouts. Then, our romance would turn the school upside down with a shockwave of _High School Musical_ proportions.

Good one.

I was content to just wait until college to start dating. Until then I'd enjoy being the weird brother of the school's queen bee.

I packed up my things and headed for my locker as the bell rang.

"I hear there's quite the raging party at your place tonight." My best friend Alice said leaning on the locker next to mine.

"No, there's a raging party at Rosalie's place. I'm just unfortunate enough to live there."

"Come on Jazz, don't you wanna get socialized?" she waggled her eyebrows.

"I don't think anyone at that party tonight is interested in my kind of socializing." I slammed my locker, heading out towards the parking lot.

Alice fell in step beside me, "Oh how would you know? There could be some guys."

"Yeah right, you coming?"

"Naturally." Alice said doing a spin as we hit the lot.

"Perhaps I could be bothered to leave my room then."

"His majesty is so gracious." Alice rolled her eyes before kissing me on the cheek. "Wear something hot!" she called over her shoulder as she skipped to her bright yellow car.

Contrary to Alice's predictions, the night was as socially alienating as expected. After leaving Alice to flirt with one of the reservation boys, I headed up to my room. I was sick of seeing people I barely knew let alone liked, make asses of themselves in my living room.

I settled on my bed, rereading my copy of _Good Omens_, I was in the mood for obscure British humor. My solitude was not meant to last however as not long after my bedroom door opened, revealing what I can only assume was the government's latest progress in combining human and grizzly DNA.

Emmett McCarty. He was Alice's cousin and a regular at Rose's parties.

"Bathroom's across the hall." I said, used to drunk jocks stumbling into my room in search of a place to piss.

"Thanks. I mean, I'm not looking for a bathroom."

"Oh, Rose's room is next door."

"Oh God, no." he looked scandalized, "Not that she isn't pretty, I mean we're just friends. Any guy would be lucky to-"

"I get it. My sister's smokin'. What do you want?"

His eyes darted down before returning to me, "What are you reading?"

"Good Omens." I said showing him the cover.

"Dope, I prefer _Sandman_, but that's definitely a classic."

"Uh, yeah." I said, surprised he had recognized the title.

"Why aren't you downstairs?"

"Like I wanna watch my sister make out with her flavor of the week?"

"Jake Black." Emmett supplied.

My jaw tightened at the mention of my not-crush macking on my sister. I decided to remove the focus from myself. "Why aren't you downstairs with the rest of them?" I looked him over, he had on the typical bro uniform of a polo and Abercrombie jeans. He wasn't exactly my type, but with his wide muscular build he was sure to score with girls easily.

He shrugged, "Its loud."

"So you decided to seek out the peace and quiet of playing 20 questions with me?"

He laughed roughly, "You're funny Jasper."

"You know my name?" Damn, I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Yeah, you know mine don't you?"

"Emmett."

He grinned, revealing dimples on either side of his mouth.

I realized he was still standing awkwardly, nervously, in my doorway. "Do you wanna, uh, come in?" I pulled my feet up Indian style, freeing up the foot of the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight. He seemed so out of place in my room, the warm red of my walls clashing with his pale skin and blue shirt, almost the same color as his eyes.

"If the party's too loud why'd you show up? I mean I live here, so I don't have a choice."

"I always come to Rosie's parties."

"I know the feeling, Alice loves to take me places I'd rather not go."

"Are you two... dating?" he looked uncomfortable.

I laughed, "No need to worry, your cousin is safe from my dastardly clutches. We're only friends, totally not my type."

"Word." he chewed on his lip, "So you, uh, like history?" he asked, looking around at the various antique maps and relics around my room.

"Yeah, figure I'll do something with it in college."

"Lucky," Emmett sighed "I have no idea what I wanna do."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Reading, soccer, music."

"You could become a soccer player who wails on guitar after every goal and then writes about it."

He laughed again, "Shit, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm brilliant."

"And humble." He looked at me like I was the world's hardest Rubix cube and he wanted to figure me out. It made me shift where I sat.

"Keep looking at me like that and you'll have to buy me dinner." I joked, trying to diffuse the tar thick tension Emmett had created with a simple glance.

He didn't respond, he just kept looking at me. I was about to ask if he was okay, but I never got the chance. He grabbed the back of my head with one of his massive hands and pulled me into a hard kiss. He pulled away right after standing and running a hand through his dark hair.

"Fuck, man. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Its fine Emmett... just, why did you just kiss me?" My first kiss I neglected to add.

"Just forget about it."

"I think I have a right to know why someone kisses me." Especially a kiss like that.

"I wanted to, okay?"

"Really?" I wasn't exactly the typical target of the hot jock crowd.

"Well, yeah."

I got off the bed and stood in front of him, "Well I wasn't exactly planning on that but, it wasn't bad."

He blinked. "Serious?"

I nodded. Granted, I didn't have anything to compare to, but it seemed good enough.

"Uh, can I..." he looked at my lips.

I nodded again, words not interested in coming out my mouth at the moment. I tilted my chin up as he gently held my hips. Not quite sure where to put my hands, I settled on his shoulders. Not the smoothest set up, but it would do. Kissing Emmett was a brand new kind of amazing I had never imagined. It was all warm, soft, and good. So utterly...

"Shit in a shopping cart!"

_Ruined_.

Emmett pulled away from me to stare at a totally gobsmacked Alice.

"Jazz, were you just making out with my cousin?"

"Sort of?"

"Well, aside from a certain relative never telling me he swung that way, I'm totally cool with it." She waved a hand flippantly. "I was just coming to tell you I was leaving, so please carry on." She winked at us, "bye."

"That wasn't awkward." Emmett said sarcastically, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." I said suddenly feeling self conscious with the reality of what we were doing so gracefully thrown in my face by Alice.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "I should probably go too."

"All right."

"See you uh, Monday? Lunch?"

I smiled, "Perfect."

So fucking perfect.


	2. Bad Ideas

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

It was the stupidest damn idea ever. I usually went to Rosie's parties just for a chance of seeing her brother. But I never tried to talk to him before because that would be kind of really stupid. I was just a big dumb jocky blip on his radar. And he... he was awesome and funny and seriously hot. Which is probably why I practically jumped him in his room but, at least it worked out in my favor.

Hopefully things would continue that way.

"Oh, for God's sake just chill out. It's just Jasper." Rosie scoffed during English. "I don't get why you're so worked up over having lunch with him."

"What if I say something dumb and he hates me?"

"Jazz doesn't hate anything."

"Will you sit with us? You know like a mutual third party?"

"Ugh, this is so ridiculous." She muttered, "Fine."

Lunch found me at the weirdest table ever. Jasper, my cousin Alice, and Rosie who looked too bored for words. She rolled her eyes at our awkward silence, "So, you guys like the party?"

"Yeah I had fun." I replied.

"I bet you did." Alice said before a bite of salad, causing Jasper to choke on his Aquafina.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Rose asked, nodding from me to Jasper.

"Um." Jasper looked painfully uncomfortable.

"Rose, you want a soda? I'll go get you a soda. Jasper, you wanna help me get a Rose soda?" I said, standing.

Jasper looked between the two girls eager to grill him before nodding and following me to the soda machine.

"Sorry about that. I was just... nervous, I guess." I said punching the diet coke button.

"About what?" Jasper tilted his head, curls falling to the side. Jesus Christ, he was so hot.

"Lunch with you and trying to not make an ass of myself."

He blinked. "Wow, really? You're like, popular." He said it like didn't know already.

"I dunno, you're just really cool. I sound like an idiot." I bent down to get the sodas out the bottom of the vending machine.

"So you like me?"

I felt my face go hot. I avoided his eyes staring at the soda tray in front of me. "Well... yeah?" I asked like I needed his permission to fantasize about him. That would probably just make it even weirder.

"Damn."

"So... before we get back to the table where your sister and my cousin will no doubt embarrass us both, you wanna go see a movie tomorrow?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes and looked me over slowly as I stood. "All right, But I get to pick."

I think I might have sprained my face I smiled so hard. "Sweet."

* * *

Jasper wanted to see some western remake so the theater was even more empty than the usual Tuesday night vacancy. The trailers had looked pretty good but focusing on something other than Jasper Hale's ungodly hotness would be a challenge. I eased my hand over his, holding my breath. I let it out when his fingers curled around mine. So happy, I was so, so fucking happy.

"They didn't have those kinda guns till the 1860s." Jasper whispered in my ear, derailing my train of thought.

I turned toward him, noticing how close we were, "Way to be a nerd." I smiled.

"Sorry I don't speak jock." he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I could teach you." I leaned in and goddamn, it was even better the third time. Somewhere there was a God and he was totally on my side.

There was smacking noise as we pulled away. I couldn't look away from his mouth, even as he turned back to the movie.

"Eyes on the screen big boy." he smirked.

On the way back to his house I convinced him to stop for ice cream, "Really? Chocolate?" I asked as I pulled into his driveway.

"It's a classic. I don't even know how you stomach that ...monstrosity you got." he grimaced at my dish.

"Mint chip with peanut butter and hot fudge, it's delicious." I took another bite to demonstrate.

"I hope you don't expect to kiss you goodnight now."

"Not so much expected as hoped." I pouted melodramatically.

He laughed. "You know, if you told me Friday afternoon that I'd be here Tuesday night I wouldn't have believed it."

"Me either," I looked down, "But I would've hoped."

"You are so... wow."

"I'm wow?"

"It's just all this time I wrote you off as Rosalie's dumb hook up guy. I guess that was pretty shitty of me huh?"

I shrugged, I had figured as much. "Not really, I acted like a moron every time I saw you. So you were just going with what you had." God this was so weird. Why didn't I just blurt out how I'd been crushing on him for two years.

"You're great though. I really like you."

"Enough to look past my choice in frozen dairy treats and kiss me?"

"Just one question, are we... together now?"

"Dude, really? That would only make make my life."

His face went red, "Well okay then." He kissed me quickly and hopped out my Jeep. "Good night Emmett."

I followed him out the car to his porch. "I'm walking you to your door." I said in response to his confused look.

"You really are something else."

"I try." I grabbed his hand before he could open the door. I pushed some of his hair behind his ear like in those cheesy romantic comedies Rosie likes. I leaned in again for what was becoming a familiar routine.

I'd have to thank Rosalie for getting me to agree to go up to Jasper's room that night. Best stupid idea ever.


End file.
